Entre casas
by Liesel Everdeen.freya-uchiha
Summary: Porque Lucius había manipulado todo, de tal manera que su heredero y el de sus amigos, fueran a la misma casa. Aún sabiendo que ellos eran quienes unirían las cuatro.


**Disclaimer: **Ni HP, ni sus personajes, me pertenecen.

**NA. **Hola! Quiero agradecer a todos por los reviews en las historias, de verdad estoy muy feliz de que les guste como escribo :3. Sé que cada vez empiezo más y más historias pero es que si no las escribo, me bloqueo porque me quedo pensando en las nuevas y no me llegan las ideas para las otras. Tengan paciencia. Prometo no abandonar las demás. (u.u) Palabra de Uchiha.

* * *

**Entre casas**

**.**

Harry pudo ver exactamente como pasó.

Para ser sinceros, Ron había tenido la culpa de esa pelea. Él había hecho un comentario, no muy agradable, acerca de cómo los slytherins no debieron regresar a Hogwarts y debieron quedarse con sus padres en Azkabán cuando ellos y el grupo de Malfoy se cruzaron. Hermione había regañado a Ron de inmediato, y el grupo de Malfoy intentó ignorarlo, pero cuando Ron exclamó que era cierto y Parkinson volteó para gritarle, de alguna u otra manera terminaron como siempre lo hacían, con una pelea que ocasionó que la multitud se agrupara y los profesores llegaran.

Él estaba discutiendo con Malfoy, mencionando algo acerca de que ya no tenía a sus dos guardianes, cuando de repente fue como si el grupito de Malfoy se desconectara y se quedaran idos por un momento. Bajaron automáticamente las varitas y se quedaron mirando a la nada por un segundo, como si hubieran dejado de respirar.

Y entonces, pasó. Harry no estuvo seguro de cómo fue para Nott, Zabini o Parkinson, pero supo como fue para Malfoy.

Los ojos de Malfoy brillaron repentinamente, no sabría como explicarlo, pero fue como si se liberaran de una capa oscura en ellos, y a la vez, inhaló profundamente como si recordara que necesitaba respirar. El slytherin parpadeó y solo entonces pareció confundido y miró a su alrededor, cómo si no supiera donde estaba. No solo él, también sus tres amigos. Se miraron a sí mismos, y de repente los libros de Nott cayeron y miró horrorizado sus manos, a la vez que un jadeo lloroso se escuchó desde Parkinson, quien de repente estaba llorando. Blaise Zabini tragó saliva y retrocedió unos pasos; pero Malfoy, Malfoy fue el peor. Él de repente miró a sus amigos y corrió a consolar a Parkinson, cosa que Harry nunca hubiera pensado que podría hacer, al menos no en público, y luego, mientras miraba alrededor al parecer buscando por ayuda, miró a Harry.

Y algo dentro de él se quebró.

Pareció horrorizado y luego se tapó la boca.

-Tengo que vomitar-exclamó huyendo hacia el baño más cercano.

-¡Señor Malfoy!-exclamó McGonagall, que se acercó a ver por qué todo el escándalo, pero él no la escuchó. Pasó junto a ella tapando su boca y evadiéndola. Apenas desapareció, todas las miradas se centraron en los otros tres.

-Oh, por Merlín-exclamó la única chica del grupo, arrojando su cabello hacia atrás-yo dije frente a todos que entregaramos a Potter. Al oírla, Nott recogió sus libros en silencio y Zabini respiró profundo antes de acercarse a ella y a Nott. Harry pudo jurar que por un momento se miraron como si no se conocieran.

-¿Qué significa esto?-exigió Minerva-¿es que no pueden dejar de pelear incluso después de todo lo que ha pasado? Todos a sus salones-gritó la directora, y cuando el pasillo se despejó miró a los dos grupos.-Ustedes Ustedes, a mi despacho. Señor Zabini, busque al señor Malfoy.

El slytherin asintió.

Para cuando Malfoy llegó con Zabini a la dirección, estaba pálido. Estaban en silencio y a diferencia de otras veces, no se veían cómodos al estar juntos.

-¿Señor Malfoy, está usted bien?

Él la miró, luego miró a los otros cuatro.

-Si...creo que algo nos ha pasado.

-¿A qué se refiere? El señor Potter...

-No, -intervino Malfoy, sin esa voz arrogante-no creo que tenga que ver con Potter. De hecho, ¿podría, -titubeó-podría decirle que se vaya?

La directora frunció el ceño.

-Señor Malfoy...

-Directora, creo-miró a sus amigos, Parkinson asintió hacia él-creemos...yo... De verdad, necesito que se vayan antes de hablar con usted-exclamó sin mirar a ninguno de los leones.

La directora asintió.

Más tarde, Harry sabría que a las 11:15 de aquella mañana, la misma hora en que Lucius Malfoy fue asesinado en prisión, un hechizo se había liberado en los cuatro slytherins más famosos de Hogwarts.

Pero mientras esa información llegaba, no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando los slytherins atravesaron la puerta y el único vestido de verde era Zabini.

Porque Parkinson definitivamente tenía el uniforme amarillo, Nott azul...

Y, Malfoy, Malfoy vestía de rojo.


End file.
